This is just what I needed
by bktwin
Summary: Percy and Annabeth take a break in their relationship and guess who takes a jump at this opportunity? Why Calypso of course. What will she do with it? And what will Percy do in response. One-shot. Read and Review. Make sure to do the poll on my profile.


I've had a hard time coming up with this one shot but here it is. Make sure to leave a review. Did I do well? Bad?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians **

I lay back against the soft cushions of the couch. I can't believe she'd break up with me. Summer had just begun and I was the only one not dating anybody. Well except for her of course. "I just need a break" she had said. I know she expected us to get back together, I mean it was just a break.

I was alone in the Poseidon cabin. I looked up and tried to make pictures out of the ceiling. I sighed. This is going to be hard. I got up and exited the door of my cabin. The sun shined brightly. Why did the weather have to contrast my mood?

I saw her with her blond hair brushed perfectly behind her shoulder and her gray eyes shining brightly. She was talking with a friend of ours. I tried not to become jealous. He'd known her for a longer period of time that I had. I didn't help that he was so good looking.

He just had to have the perfect windswept brown, curly hair and the shining light hazel eyes that made all the girls swoon. It also didn't help that he had been working out a lot more lately. I knew he had a girlfriend a supposedly hot one at that, but that didn't reassure me.

I didn't want to go over there because I didn't want her to know I was jealous. And I know that if I did he would definitely call me out on it. I looked over to the big house hoping to find comfort in Chiron. I saw him but when I saw who he was talking to I froze.

Caramel hair braided over one shoulder eyes a rich almond color and I know from experience that she smells of cinnamon. I gulped and my knees started shaking. _Man up_ I told myself as I gathered the courage to walk over there.

They didn't notice me thank the gods. They also didn't see me trip and fall flat on my face. I groaned. _Real smooth_ I told myself. _Now what's with me talking to myself all the time? _I said talking to myself once again.I picked myself up and dusted myself off. I looked up and flinched. "Hello Percy," she said in that rich voice of hers.

"Sup," I muttered. She smiled at me and I got nervous. She tilted her head to the side in an adorable fashion. "Is something wrong?" she asked in a way that made me believe that she really cared about my problems.

"No," I lied. She frowned. _Maybe I need to take some lying classes_. She looked at me sympathetically. "Let's go clean up that arm." I looked down and saw that I scraped my right arm pretty bad. _Now how come I didn't notice that before?_ I wondered. _You know the answer to that,_ a part of my brain told me, _it was because you were too busy staring at Miss. Island girl's pretty face."_

I nodded. That part of my brain had a point. Calypso blushed. I frowned as to why she would have a reason to blush. "I can read your mind Percy," she said answering my question. I blushed when I realized what I thought about her.

"We should hurry to the infirmary," I rushed out while I jogged to the infirmary trying to get away from that situation. She ran in after me. She hadn't broken a sweat. _Maybe she worked out a lot on her island. _She went to going through things on the various shelves.

She found what she was looking for. A vial with a clear fluid inside. "It's water from Finland," she told me. _Wow they have some of the cleanest water in the world. _She grabbed my arm and poured it on. It disappeared within nanoseconds and my skin itself absorbed all of it, as if savoring it.

"There you go," she piped. "Thanks," I said awkwardly. She nodded and we sat there staring at each other in silence. "So…" she started "what happened after you left the island?" I looked at her. "Well, we won the Titan war," I answered. "Obviously," she said teasingly.

"You asked!" I said defending myself. She smiled. "What about after that?" she asked. "Well I got kidnapped by Hera and was brought to the Roman camp with no memories. We went on a quest to unchain Thanatos and we succeeded."

"Well of course," she said mocking me again. I sighed and continued," I was made Praetor and then Jason, Piper, Leo, and…" I paused. I didn't know how she felt about me saying her name. Her eyes had flared. I cleared my throat.

"They took me Frank and Hazel on a quest to defeat the Giants-""I know what happened after that," she said stopping me. "Oh" I responded softly. "I forgot," she exclaimed taking a vial out from the back of her dress that was filled with a pink liquid. "This'll make you feel better." She said holding it out for me.

I took it and drank its contents. I didn't feel much different. Maybe it just took a while to kick in. "I'm sorry," she said out of nowhere. "Why?" I asked confused by the randomness of the apology. "For you know…" She said gesturing in a way that meant she wanted me to imply something.

"What?" I asked putting a dumb look on my face.

"The whole Tarturas thing," she explained with a blush. I realized that she was talking about down in Tarturas when she cursed Annabeth or was it me. We were both pretty miserable.

"It's okay," I reassured her, "I did leave you there." She shook her head. "You tried to get me out, it was out of your control." She said while putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her and I noticed how beautiful she was.

I mean she was before but I _seriously_ began to notice. The way her eyes sparkled in the infirmary light. I found myself not being able to take my eyes off her. She leaned forward and we made intimate eye contact.

Her eyes flashed down to my lips and she tilted her head to the right. Her lips touched mine softly. I felt compelled to return it. As I deepened it she fisted my shirt and pulled my closer. We fell back on the infirmary bed and I wrapped my arms around her.

I couldn't help but feel a little weird. I wasn't able to pull back. All of this left my mind when she pulled off my shirt. Her hand reached up and began rubbing my chest and abdominal area.

I heard a door slam and I looked over. There was no one in here except for us. Then a scent filled my nose. Lemons. There was only one person who smelled like that.

_Ignore it._ I heard a voice say in my mind. It was laced with conviction and my body obeyed. "We should bring this to my cabin," I said in a breathy voice.

She looked at me and smiled. "Sure," she whispered while getting up grabbing my hand and racing us out of the infirmary. I smiled to myself. Maybe I needed a break.


End file.
